gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88
|manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1988 |drivetrain = |engine = 7M-GTE |torque = 35.00 kgf.m |power = 266 BHP |pp = 429 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |height = 1300 mm |length = 4620 mm |width = 1745 mm |gt5type = , |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, and Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.13, released on February 28, 2018. Colors Only one color is available for this car: *Black In-game description "A homologated model with special equipment for Group A racing." Using the popular Celica (which made its debut in 1981) as the foundation, Toyota decided to embark on making a true sports car that would challenge the best examples from Europe. And after much research and development work, the company introduced the Supra in 1986. Built on the Soarer's rear-drive platform, the Supra featured a double-wishbone suspension based on that of the 2000GT-4 performance car. The ride quality was tuned more toward the mild side to ensure a smooth ride during normal driving conditions, but when confronted by meandering mountain roads, the Supra delivered thanks to its rigid body structure and flawless balance. The new Toyota sports car was large for a coupe, measuring 181.8 inches long, 66.5 inches wide, and 51.5 inches high. It initially came powered by a 3.0-liter turbocharged engine that produced 227 BHP, with a twin-turbocharged 2.0-liter inline-4 (182 BHP) and normally-aspirated versions added later (104 BHP and 138 BHP). But the most noteworthy Supra model of this vintage was the 3.0GT Turbo A, which appeared in 1988. This model became the foundation for a race car than competed in the Japan National Touring Car Series. It used a 3.0-liter turbo engine that produced 266 BHP. In 1990, this power plant was replaced by the 1JZ-GTE in the 2.5GT Twin Turbo R. The new engine cranked out 276 BHP, which was the maximum allowed for JDM cars at that time. Acquisition GT4 This car can occasionally be purchased at the 1980s Used Car Dealership for 14,178 Credits. Prices may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 40,510 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 can be purchased from the Toyota Dealership for 40,510 Credits. It is a Level 3 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 40,510 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Toyota section of Brand Central for 40,500 Credits. Pictures Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Note the lack of a front license plate. GT Sport Liveries Supra_'88_-_Steakhaus_Appel.jpg|GT Sport Steakhaus Appel Livery Supra_'88_-_Cup_1.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #1 Supra_'88_-_Cup_2.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #2 Supra_'88_-_Cup_3.jpg|GT Sport Cup Livery #3 Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1980s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Level 3 Cars